


Taking A Chance.

by Beautiful_Benevolence



Series: A Series Of Risks. [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Groping, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Benevolence/pseuds/Beautiful_Benevolence
Summary: The Doctor's body isn't something he likes to think about, his urges aren't something he indulges either. Though with Amy trapesing around the T.A.R.D.I.S with her crude innuendoes and lust filled words he takes a chance. You always get more than you bargain for when your the doctor though, don't you?(or 11 doesn't know how to cope with his new and not particularly " masculine" body so instead hides it. Then Amy finds out and  decides to show him just how beautiful he is.)
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Series: A Series Of Risks. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205984
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first official fic with any sort of smut in it, however brief it is in this. I'm a little uncertain of how well I did as this is un beta'ed so be gentle with me huh?
> 
> ( I also didn't put the " Trans" tag on this because 11 doesn't qualify as that in this fanfiction.)

_It’s one of their rare slow moments today, most strife’s have been fought and most conquests have been conquered, aliens slain and epiphanies had, all in few measly hours on earth as planets have been explored and futures changed. The doctor is just shuffling and stirring about the T.A.R.D.I.S now sometimes moving or plopping things about as Pond sits in one of the rooms that his Blue girl had made available for his fiery companion to reside in as one who required sleep of all things._

_The doctor had been feeling a new sensation lately a sort of pit forming, besides the loneliness and sorrow he felt but had pushed so far back he’d choke if he kept pushing. No this pit is conditional, whenever he sees his reflection in a puddle of water or looks at himself in a mirror. The Doctor thinks he’s much too disproportionate, all skinny above and then plump in all the awkward places like his legs and his behind. Not to mention the “Regeneration Malfunction”_

_(or if everything but the Doctors lower half had regenerated male.))_

_Though he hadn’t really thought too much of that seeing as sexual urges had never been something the Time Lord tended to mingle with, sure some of his earlier alters had indulged in sins of the flesh this but Alter had not despite being one of the youngest of the bunch._

_As of recent the urges had begun to surface for the Doctor...as he traveled with a certain female, a fiery redhead with an attitude and flirtatious personality, the very scent of her presence or grace of her touch causing the goofy brunette to rub his thighs together in embarrassment whenever she kissed his cheek of flirted with him openly. This had become a real issue at some point where he ended up daydreaming of what might be between them before reminding himself that he couldn’t indulge himself in such carnal activity because getting attached only ever ended badly for the Doctor as he watched everyone wither and perish before his eyes. It’s been harder for him now, especially today after an extremely exhausting and hard day making the Doctor want to do anything but tinker with his T.A.R.D.I.S as much as he loved doing that honestly on any other given day besides today._

_It’s just a few moments of the loitering around and fidgeting with trinkets before the Doctor can’t stand to be still anymore and feels the absolutely insufferable dried wetness between his legs get impossibly damp once again today as he walks down the hallway past Pond’s room to reveal his mostly unused and untouched bedroom door to existence. He sort of oddly creeps inside as not to make any disturbing sounds and closes the door, turning the two locks as his bedroom tended to be a storage for most more dangerous things or a last stich haven for security away from whatever alien intruders there could be trying to force their ways in to the doctors beloved spaceship. It’s awkward when he thinks about it, standing in his extremely neat and unused bedroom and for once actually intending to use it as such. The room is littered with keepsakes...things like “The Wires” DVR tape, his lasts glasses and many other unsafe or forgotten things strewn on the shelves with a normal bed front and center. Blue sheets and patterned pillow cases to match._

_Its nerve wracking for 11 really, to be indulging the urges he feels inside heat automatically travelling downwards from his head and towards his throbbing wetness. It’s uncomfortable to say the least for The Doctor to, the wetness soaking his briefs becoming increasingly unmanageable as he finally sits himself down on the bed stroking a few fingers across the soft fabric before he situates himself smack dab in the center of the bed. In that moment the brunette feels it dawn on him that he doesn’t actually know what to do, that he’s completely clueless in the world of carnal sensitivity and sensation, he’s confused and horny and frustrated to say the least as he navigates this area of uncertainty mumbling to himself “ pants…Pants! Off with the pants” as he wracks his mind haphazardly moving to pull his trousers down by his waist watching as they hit the floor and his legs, plush thighs and wet briefs come into view, the very sight causing him to look away as if ashamed when he knocks his knees together, a clear v shape in view between them as he sits._

_He takes a deep breath afterwards, calming his nerves and moving to pull off his blazer as well now only wearing his button down shirt, bowtie and briefs. Then just sitting there on his bed awkwardly for a moment. He had never been in this situation, in this body, so wrongly made and proportioned, at least if he had had the proper “ parts” he would’ve known mildly what to do ‘just yank it till it feels good’ he would think had it not been for the obvious pulsing slickness between his thighs telling him otherwise. There are vague memories cluttering his mind of Amelia at one point or another teasing him by mentioning the process in detail while he looked away embarrassed as she described the movements of her hands and fingers and how she would think of him, wishing he was the one in bed with her doing what she had described to him in such vivid detail, a sultry look on her face. These scattered memories somewhat click in the brunettes mind finally as he spreads his legs slowly and pulls down his briefs with certainty, looking down between his legs and blushing at the actual sight more than he could of actually imagined he would’ve before. Going in with clumsy movements and just running his fingertips along the wet lips, trying to mute himself with his other hand as a full-body shiver travelled through him causing a high-pitched grunt._

_11 is unaware of why he enjoys this sensation but he continues to run with it, fingers gracing the outer rim of his heat as mumbled whines and mewls escape his covered mouth and he feels his hips buck and thighs twitch in the process of him getting to know this part of himself in the serenity of his room. In an instance the tenderness of this moment is present in the air even as he leaks further onto the bed. 11 moans out when he finally gets the hang of it, moving to gently abuse his clit with his index finger and thumb as the waves of pleasure course through his veins. He stops briefly to pontificate about the oddity of it all, him a greater being of several centuries in such a carnal and vulnerable state because of a simply physical modification. ‘Oh, what a world” is his brief thought before he actually gets his hand inside the thing and can’t think anymore when his mind hazes over and he feels a sort of grounding pleasure in the maze of uncertainty and confusion that is his body and this situation._

_He also believes he must look mad with hazed over and misty eyes and drool on the side of his open mouth, seeing as he really isn’t aware of that humans look like this at most times during type of procedure. It’s quite blissful he comes to realize, this exposed state of mind even though he’s got his whole body on display to be seen and he’s unsure if he really locked the door the best he’s able. Though the hazy thoughts and delightful feeling come to a crashing end when he hears a familiar voice._

_“ Oi, what’s this doctor?“_

_Then he’s rushing to close his legs in fright and yelping “Amelia!” as he silently curses T.A.R.D.I.S because she’s the only one other than him with control over that door and he knows that she must just be getting a great laugh out of his predicament. Still, his overwhelming need to have all the answers overtakes him and he replies so obviously lying “ NOTHING!” to the other visible dismay. “ Doesn’t look like nothing, lad” is all she says next before she’s closing the door and approaching him. “ I think we’ve got some things to sort out, don’t you?”._

**_ All he does is nod. _ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter is mostly smut, though it does have some mild feelings involved. Also you get some of The Doctor being dominant, Enjoy!

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

**__ **

_There’s only silence for a short moment between the two, the Doctor just darting his eyes around the room whenever Amy tries to meet them and the redheaded female only gets increasingly frustrated with this ordeal, pursuing his gaze now with a vengeance._

_ “LOOK AT ME DOCTOR!” _

_These annoyance filled words are the next thing that 11 hears as he’s looking away just clasping his hands and thighs tightly to hide his shame from her very obviously intrigued eyes, the brunette really unsure where to go from here. He doesn’t mean to behave like this and he truly is sorry as he finally looks up at her from his spot on the bed and he sees her soften little at his unbridled terror as he is quite sure she has never seen this emotion on his features before, that him being scared is another first among others._

_Now that he’s actually looking at her 11 can relax a little, unfurrowing his brow and loosening his shoulders just enough for the shirt to fall lower and cover himself up a bit more. After some moments she speaks “How Long?”  It’s a question he’s unsure of the answer to as he doesn’t know what she actually asking. ‘How long he’s been like this?’, ‘how long he’s had urges?’….. ’how long he’s had feelings for her?’_

_The male doesn’t question much longer as she answers “How long have you been hiding this away from me?” she sounds more hurt than mad “Dealing with “THIS” on your own?” It instantly clicks in his head now that she feels like he’s keeping secrets from her or that he doesn’t TRUST her of all things. The next words are sputtered out “ uh...well-I guess, since I’ve been me or well this version of me with this face, this body and I suppose I never got down to telling you” he continues to drawl on “ There was the issue of our first meeting, then the aliens and of course.. Your first wedding and for some time I just couldn’t look at myself….” The last words just sort of flow out naturally and when she seems to focus on him more 11 feels very vulnerable and clasps his hands further. He hopes she doesn’t notice, hell prays that she hadn’t though it’s clear by her whipping her head around before he had finished his sentence that she ha._

**_He’d swear if he was one to do that._ **

_“Pardon?” is the next word that 11 hears come from the female that he now notices is impossibly close and looking at him with warm eyes he desperately wants to dismiss. “Never mind that….” the words have a little bit of an audible edge to them though its more nervous than anything else. It’s only a moment before she’s staring right at him and boreing into his very soul, his body still unmoving as if he’s mesmerized by this. Amy insists now grabbing his shoulder with certainty and pushing him backwards onto the bed so that she’s in between his legs and above his clasped hands so that he couldn’t escape or dismiss the question once again_

_ “Couldn’t look at what, hm??” _

__

_This is Amy’s next inquisition as she shamelessly reaches down wards to squeeze his thigh and cause him to moan out quietly then immediately after utter out apologies. His hands then instinctively raising to stop her._

_ “This?” _

_Then there’s a soft hand in direct contact with his cunt and he’s looking away again as he nods meekly expecting it to end there. Though Amy seems to have other plans as she grabs his jaw and briskly presses her lips to his, meanwhile preoccupying her free hands with roaming all over his lower body. They run along his waist and thighs mostly as they kiss. The Doctor having eventually just gave into the sensation and worked his way into kissing her properly, his own hands now around her waist as they go on with the whole ordeal. They kiss in a way that’s desperate but not rushed, as if the moment would be spoiled even though they both know that they’re just touch starved having staved of the urges for affection for so long that it manifested itself in different ways._

_Affection is new for 11 as this is the first time he’s even really given the redhead anything other than a forehead kiss or a hug and the feeling is intoxicating to say the least. The warmth of slight skin on skin driving him a little bit crazy. And then all at once the contact ceases and she moves away, all of her skin leaving his and causing him confusion until he realizes she’s stripping for him. The process of which he finds extremely attractive as she kneels before him with an unwavering gaze and pulls of her shirt, her fully nude upper half coming into view as he admires the plumpness of her breasts and the curve of her waist. The skirt next as it comes off as well and she’s fully naked for him and all he can say is “not wearing any knickers are we?... Naughty Girl” to which she raises her eyebrows and snickers some, ” You’ve outta’ punish me then don’t you Doctor”._

_The brunette smirks involuntarily as she lays herself flat on her stomach and arches her back for him, her round ass in view as he also watches her spread her legs so both of her holes are in view. All he can really say in response as he confidence builds and his shirt and bowtie steadily come off is. “I Suppose so Pond”, then delivering a sharp smack to her round behind causing her to moan out._

_ “Oh!, tell me what you want Doctor!” _

__

_The words definitely catch 11 by surprise but they don’t detour him from his goal as those very words make his wet heat quiver and tell him that he needs to ride her face with severity. The next words he utters waver a little but come out mostly certain “On your back then.”_

_It’s not a question or suggestion it’s a firm command as he smacks her ass again and she yelps in a sultry fashion, biting her bottom lip and crawling up the bed readily. It’s almost surprising to him how obedient she is after pushing so far earlier. But he doesn’t much question it as she rests on the fluffed pillow and open’s her mouth obviously ready for him. The Doctor’s mind clear as he walks over and steadily gets onto the bed and above her, unable to even take a full breath before she forcefully pulls him downwards and buries her wet tongue in his warmth as he holds up some of his weight for stability._

_The feeling of her mouth on him is pleasant as he feels her move her tongue around all of the folds and gently violate his hole every so often causing him to whimper out quietly in pleasurable protest, though he does think he can use her to his advantage more. This because ethers a little voice in his head craving for validation and he felt he deserved it. For a moment he puts all his weight on her and she doesn’t slow or give him a signal so he places a hand on her breast, gently taking her nipple between his fingers ad pinching it, a muffed moan coming from just that alone._

_He figures he can have fun with this, gently squeezing the areas of her breasts around the nipples and areola’s without actually touching them, watching as her nipples swell and perk up further and further. The flesh around them becoming blushed and irritated as Amy stops licking him in climbing pleasure and he raises himself slightly so she can speak._

_ “C’mon Doctor don’t tease me like that” .  _

_Her words are a challenge to him, so he uses one hand for balance and then uses the other on her chest again, squeezing around the centers once more before giving the nipples and surrounding area’s themselves a sharp smack just as he had to her ass. The sounds that she amit’s being que enough that he has been doing the right thing, smacking the now red flesh again as she just lays under him. This time on the other breast as well._

_“Teasing? Am I teasing you?”_

_It’s said in a mocking tone as he continues these motions, more pain filled pleasurable sounds coming from the other as he does this the volume increasing once he stops and she has nice red streaks from his hands across her bosom. When he’s done she’s gritting words out through her teeth things like “Harder” or “More” those words being the general median of the words she utters._

_“You want more, hm?” He smacks her clit gently this time._

_“Tell me how good I taste~”._

_She seems to look at him like he’s ludicrous but he just moves to get off her completely to which she tugs him back down desperately. Then as he holds himself up she presses her lips to his asshole this time, licking over the tight muscle and pressing her tongue all across the taint._

_ “You taste delightful doctor”. _

_He rewards her for these words, smacking her clit again than actually rubbing the fingers of his free hand along the folds. A real sound of pleasure comes from this as he realizes that she is sensitive, taking advantage of that and repeating the movement than quickly withdrawing to which she wines and looks up at him obediently._

_“How nice of you to say Amelia” The teasing starts again._

_“Now show me how much you want it~”._

_When he says this she just pulls all of his weight down onto her face again and sucks on all his folds, causing his eyes to mist over as he for a moment sloppily gets his fingers inside her and then begins to explore, eventually finding that rough spot inside of her and pressing against it directly. The eagerness in her sucking tells him that she’s getting close; knowing how long they’d denied each other’s urges it wasn’t surprising that this contact was doing so much for her. Amy alternates between sucking on his folds and violating his hole and taint with her tongue, the combination making it so that he was near finish as well._

_His next words are a slurred._

_“Good girl”_

_As she continues on from there making it known that she indeed was, the brunette just continues his fingering for a long moment as she tightens around them. The inhumane sound she lets out afterwards while he works out her orgasm telling him he had succeeded the slick liquid coating his hand. Right on que after her he believes he finishes as well though his is more like a water spout all over Amelia’s face to which she giggles in delight and calls him extraordinary._

_There’s just a few moments of them breathing together before 11 gets off of her face then apologizes “ oh-, I’m quite sorry abo-“, though he isn’t surprised by her cutting him off with a kiss once more and pulling him into bed. They both snuggle for a while longer until they fall asleep._

**_They both know that things have changed_ ** _**~~(for the better)~~**_


End file.
